


Miracles In December

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by the Mv for Miracles in December, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Past Relationship(s), Sad and Beautiful, Song: Sweet Lies (EXO), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928
Kudos: 1





	Miracles In December

**6:01 PM**

"Hyung it's getting late,shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

Junmyeon looked at Sehun and gave him a forced smile."It's not that late Sehunnie."He told the younger,continuing before Sehun could reply."I think I'll be fine if I stay for a little while longer."


End file.
